In the Depths of Desires
by Empyrea
Summary: Sequel to Voice from the Past. The P3 cast went to Inaba as exchange students and meets the P4 crew. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry it took us so long to bring up the sequel, but after a long wait here it is, the first chapter!

***: *mashes Empyrea with a hammer*

Empyrea: Hey! I said I was sorry! *mashes *** with a bigger hammer and then turns to readers*

Anyways, same pattern here as with the prequel.

Words in italics: Narrator (some will now be in a certain character's pov)

*…*: Character's action

"…": Character's thought

**1****st**** Case: Phantasmagoria**

_My sight is being clouded but I believe that I wasn't where I was supposed to be… I seem to be elsewhere and that only my mind has settled here… But, is that even possible? I asked myself that, but I suppose that it was too late to know the answer after I had already began to see my surroundings. Before my eyes lay a velveteen interior of a grand vehicle which I did not know where was headed I looked around me, trying to figure out where I am. Until, to my surprise, I noticed that in the direction across me, a human was sitting in the seat of the vehicle across mine. It was a man, he didn't seem to see me but he was looking straight at my direction. He wasn't saying a word but his eyes somehow attracted my attention, those eyes that seemed to gaze right through my soul…but his felt very deep that I could feel nothing but a certain passion for this so called life. Just who is this man? Why is he sitting in front of me? Better yet, why am I even here? Those questions were what filled my thoughts until suddenly I heard a voice…_

Voice from the vehicle: Welcome to the Velvet Room, you are our guest here. I would like to welcome you properly but the time is moving on your world, and so, I must bid you farewell for now.

_Shortly after that was said, my sight began to dim and became pitch black. After a few moments in the darkness, I was suddenly blinded by the light I saw, the light of the day as I was sitting at the back of the train, and then, I saw my destination, Inaba._

White haired teenager: "Inaba… So, I will finally see my uncle again, huh. I wonder what he looks like now."

_So, I was here, in this small, yet peaceful rural town. I waited a while at the station as planned and looked around while waiting for my uncle to arrive when I remembered about the man I saw in my dream if that was even a dream... I can't answer it yet, I wonder why though. Just then, my uncle had arrived, he is Ryotaro Dojima and he had with him his daughter and my cousin, Nanako Dojima, who seemed pretty impulsive as they approached me._

Ryotaro: I see you're here earlier than we had expected. Did you wait long? Oh, that's right. You might not remember me anymore but I'm your uncle and this here is Nanako. *holding the cute little girl who is hiding behind him and is holding the side of his pants and turns to her* Now, now, say hi Nanako.

Nanako: *comes out and greets* H-Hello.

White haired teenager: Hello. It's nice to meet you.

Nanako: N-Nice to meet you too.

White haired teenager: Nanako, right? I'm Souji. Souji Seta.

Ryotaro: Oh, you must be tired from your trip. Let's go home now, ok?

Souji: *nods* Thank you.

Ryotaro: *smiles at Souji* Now, now, no need to be so formal to me.

Souji: *smiles*

_And so, the three went home together, meanwhile, in another side of town, not too far from where Souji and his family are…_

Yukari: *looking outside from a window of a bus* "This…kind of suck."

_Why you ask? Why else but because of these miserable events that is happening right now! Ugh… I wonder how I can even take all of this. First, Mitsuru-senpai asked me to sit beside her because she told me that "She might not feel comfortable sitting with anyone else and stuff, that I don't even remember the rest of the explanation, but heck, I know fully well, that isn't the reason why I feel so disappointed. I wanted to sit next to him, too, but, senpai insisted and he just held my hand firmly for a few minutes and gently whispered to my ear "Don't look so worried. I'm not bothered, I know the reason, so don't think about it. There's always next time, okay?" All I could do was nod to what Minato told me. Not to mention, I couldn't say another word, not after his second statement that followed that too, "I love you" Oh God! Why is he doing this to me?! Why?! But, geez… I got to admit I love the ring of those words to my ears. Now I'm more depressed that he is seated at the back while we're seated at the front rows. _

Mitsuru: *turns to Yukari who is actually tormenting her mind* Takeba?

Yukari: *still looks at the window* …

Mitsuru: *pats Yukari's shoulder* Takeba? Are you alright?

Yukari: *shocked from the sudden break of her concentration* …!!! …Whoa! *stands up*

Mitsuru: Takeba? What's wrong?

_Yukari realizes the situation she is in and begins to get real embarrassed for shouting out loud and making a scene. She then looks at Minato's direction and sees that he is staring into the view outside the window. Then she stopped for a while and sat down and thought to herself "Good thing he didn't see that" and sighed…_

Mitsuru: *looks at Yukari with a worried face* Are you alright, Takeba?

Yukari: *turns to Mitsuru* Huh? Oh uhm… Yes, of course. I'm perfectly fine. *smiles at Mitsuru* Sorry about that, I just got startled.

Mitsuru: I see. *leans backward towards her seat*

Junpei: *is sitting at the chair beside that of Mitsuru's and Yukari's and suddenly stands up* Are we here? Oh baby! I-na-ba!

Aigis: *sitting beside Junpei* Junpei-san, please sit down.

Junpei: *turns to Aigis* Look, Aigis! *points towards the direction of Inaba*

Aigis: Yes, Junpei-san I see our destination.

Junpei: *raises his arms and shouts* Woo-hoo!

Mitsuru: *looking at Junpei with a worried look on her face* Iori…

Yukari: *holds her forehead with her right hand* Stupei.

_While all of this chaos was taking place due to Stupei's ruckus, I couldn't help but look at how he was doing. He was all alone there, too…_

Minato: *staring blankly outside the window of the bus* … "That dream… I was in the Velvet Room… Why? And who was that…? He seemed troubled… And this place, Inaba… I feel uneasy all of a sudden… I hope I'm wrong."

_We made it to Inaba after about 2 hours of travel, but I mostly slept all the way here. We went straight to the inn where we were supposed to stay, Mitsuru-senpai even made the preparations for this, I believe it was called the Amagi Inn. I was wondering though, as to why Yukari had a sour face when we went down the bus. It was almost as though she had a fight with Mitsuru-senpai but maybe it was just me. But, right now I keep thinking about that dream I had and also… I wonder what this rural town really is… Is it an ordinary one? Or maybe…_

Ken: *inside the Amagi Inn's room with the other guys* So, senpai… *looks at Akihiko*

Akihiko: *looks at Ken who is sitting across him* Huh? What?

Ken: What do you think of this Inn? Isn't it really famous and all?

Akihiko: Uhhh? W-What?

Junpei: *sitting beside Minato then suddenly stands up* You're asking the wrong guy, Ken-kun!

Ken: *looks at Junpei* Huh? Then, who do you think should I ask?

Junpei: *stands up tall and might in his feet* Who else do you think?

Ken: *stares at Junpei* … *suddenly turns to Koromaru who is sitting beside him* What do you think, Koromaru?

Koromaru: *whimpers*

Junpei: *His mouth is hanging wide open and without a second's delay, his body was gone, washed away by disgrace*

Akihiko: "Poor Junpei."

Minato: *sitting across Akihiko and Ken with his chin resting on his right arm which is leaning on the table* …

Akihiko: *looks at Minato* Something wrong?

Minato: *turns to Akihiko* Huh? What did you say senpai?

Akihiko: Are you okay?

Ken: *turns to Minato and sits next to him* Is something wrong, senpai? Are you ill?

Minato: *shakes his head and smiles at them* No, I'm fine.

Akihiko: Then maybe you should get some rest.

Minato: *nods then stands up and walks towards his futon to rest*

Ken: Oh, but senpai we'll be going to the hot springs ok?

Junpei: *smiles to everyone in the room* Yup, it's supposed to be the time for males by now.

Akihiko: *looks down* Why are you always so excited about this?

Junpei: *looks at Akihiko and gets his face a little bit closer to Akihiko's* Do you have to ask that, senpai? *suddenly moves away and cheers for himself* The girls, of course!

Ken: *looking at Junpei* Huh? *slowly turns to Akihiko* Senpai, what does he mean?

Akihiko: *stands up with an irritated face* Knock it off, Junpei! Look at what your teaching Ken!

Junpei: *stops cheering and looks at Akihiko* What did I do, senpai?

Akihiko: *gets more irritated by the minute* Do you have to ask that?!

Junpei: Why? You also want to see the girls, senpai? Ohhh… I get it now.

Akihiko: *looks surprised* Huh? W-What?

Junpei: *grins at Akihiko* You want to see Mitsuru-senpai, huh? Don't you worry because she's all yours, man!

Akihiko: W-Wha?! N-No!

Junpei: Is that inspiration I here from your words, senpai? Well then, never fear cause Junpei's here! *places his arm in his hips and smiles like there is no tomorrow*

_So, we all went together to the holy land of happiness! Huh? I meant the hot springs, of course. Although, to our greatest disappointment, we were all just a bunch of blokes there along with guys with these huge bulking muscles. Geez, what a pain in the ass. Oh God, why am I reduced to this fate? I feel so unlucky lately, but heck, we stayed to take a bath until 3 hours or so passed, it felt good but the view was killing me. I almost forgot, but, he didn't come huh? He went to bed early I think. Lucky him, he doesn't have to see what I'm seeing. It's like a view to hell, man. I wonder what the girls are doing…_

Fuuka: *sitting on her futon and is getting ready to sleep* That bath was great, wasn't it, senpai? *turns to Mitsuru who is sitting in the futon next to hers*

Mitsuru: *smiles at Fuuka* Well, yes, I must say that this inn truly is worthy of its title.

Fuuka: *looks a little bit surprised* Wow, is it really that famous?

Mitsuru: Well, yes.

_And so, my talk with Yamagishi continued on, but I can't help but notice Takeba worried as she stares blankly at space. She seemed deep in thought about something that's enough to make her space out like this…_

Yukari: … "I wonder how he is… He hasn't spoken to me and to the others… Is he okay? Maybe I should see him." *turns to Mitsuru* Senpai.

Mitsuru: *turns to Yukari* What's the matter, Takeba?

Yukari: I'll just be going out for a little while… *smiles* Or better yet, I'll take a bath but you guys can go ahead and sleep without me, okay?

Mitsuru: *looks more worried* …I understand.

Yukari: What? Don't worry about me, senpai, I'm fine. *smiles* Okay?

Mitsuru: *nods*

_So I left, I wanted to tell senpai I'm sorry as soon as I left because I know I'm lying to her… I just wanted to see him so badly… Like how he is and all… He seemed sick too, though maybe I should've just been honest to senpai, but I'm not that strong… Another thing is that I just noticed how he was just now, which is making me even more depressed. I thought of those things as I walked down a floor towards their room and eventually I was there, after a few moments of dilly-dally I guess…_

Yukari: *slowly opens the door* Minato?

_Though there was no reply and the room was dark and silence filled the night, luckily Yukari thought of this beforehand and brought with her a flashlight…_

Yukari: *turns on the flashlight* "This kind of makes me feel like I'm spying on someone." *walks towards the only futon set in the room* …

Minato: *sleeping soundly in his futon* …

Yukari: *sighs* Thank god you're all right. *smiles and places her left hand on Minato's forehead and then gets ready to leave*

Minato: *slowly opens his eyes as Yukari stands up and leaves the room and whispers to himself* Yukari?

Yukari: *closes the door slowly as she leaves the room*

Minato: *sat up on his futon* Yukari… "Is she worried about me…that much to go here alone? I should apologize to her" *stands up and goes out of their room and looks around him* "Yukari… She's not here… Maybe I should take a walk to clear my head and all."

_And so I went out alone and took a little hike towards the town, it really is a rural town, with it being silent and all… All the people are asleep and the streets are not occupied by some weird students who lurk around like those in the city. But the best thing here is the fresh air… I just wanted to forget about that stuff I saw; I don't want to think about it, but no matter how hard I try…this feeling I have about this town won't go away… Why is that? What is it with this place that just won't leave me at peace? I thought about things like these as I walked aimlessly and I eventually reached a riverbank. I was surprised to see someone there… He is standing in front of the river, staring at it. I slowly walked closer to him, trying not to make a ruckus since I just want to see his face that was covered by the darkness of the night. But then he suddenly turned… I stopped and was taken aback, I nearly fell on my knees, but I stood my ground as I looked at him…_

A/N: And just as the sequel's first chapter is out, I'm back with my cliffhangers! Mwahahahaha!

***: *glares at Empyrea*

Empyrea: Hey, c'mon now, don't get mad. There's always the next chapter. Oh yeah… *turns to readers* Before I forget, we will now be including previews to the next chapter in this fic. Well see you guys in the next chaper. Ciao.

Preview to the next chapter:

Minato: You're-

Boy with headphones wrapped around his neck: Yo, I'm Yosuke Hanamura, but, you can just call me Yosuke.

Junpei: Huh? What the-

Mitsuru: They will be our underclassmen and this would be Yasogami high.

Junpei: AHHHHH!!!!! HELP ME!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: *finds a ticket on the drawer* Hey, it's a ticket to Italy… Wait, my beta went there?

***: What are you talking about? I'm right here.

Empyrea: I thought you abandoned your duty already!

***: Well, I can't even if I wanna anyway. *walked away*

Empyrea: *mashes *** with a hammer from behind* Ok, at least she's done what she has to do, I present to you chapter 2.

**2****nd**** Case: Thresholds to Mystery**

Minato slowly walked towards the man looking at the river; it felt to him as though he was walking back at the time of when he was still dreaming at the bus.

"Was it really a dream?" This thought bothered Minato as he thought he was about to know the true meaning of his dream.

He reached the fine steps finally leading towards the river and towards the man… The man wasn't looking back; he simply gazed at the river covered with the darkness of the night.

"H-Hey-" Minato uttered as he was about to touch the left shoulder of the man as to gain his attention when, suddenly, rain began to pour down. At that same moment the man turned towards Minato's direction. They returned each other's stares as they were sort of startled by each other.

"Sorry about that…" Minato said.

"No… It's okay." The man replied.

"You know… Maybe we should find shelter… or something." Minato said while looking at the rain pour down heavily at the river.

The man giggled and said in return "You're right. Sorry, my mind was floating up until now."

Minato smiled and said, "I can see that."

They both laughed as the rain continued to fall heavily. They walked towards a closed store for their shelter for the mean time.

As they were sitting in front of the store in a wooden box of sort," Minato asked the man "Do you live here?".

The man looked his way and replied "I'll be living here… for now."

Minato looked towards the falling rain and said "The rain will stop soon…"

"…Really?" The man affirmed as he looked Minato with a curious look on his face.

"Yeah…" Minato replied.

The rain was slowly beginning to calm down and soon it was just a pitiful few drops. The man marveled at how Minato could tell that just by looking. Just then Minato stood and looked back from the man.

"I'm going in that direction." Minato said to the man as he was pointing to the direction where he was facing. "What about you?" Minato added.

"I'm going the other way." The man exclaimed.

"See you around then." Minato said as he was about to take his leave.

The man extended his right arm and said "Souji Seta."

Minato stopped and looked towards the man's way.

"My name." Souji said.

"I know. I'm Minato… Minato Arisato." Minato replied.

"Tell me… Have we met before?" Souji asked.

"…No." Minato replied as he looked back.

Souji seemed disappointed and he was ready to take his leave when Minato uttered, "But we will meet again." and left.

Souji smiled and left on his way.

Meanwhile, back at the Amagi Inn…

All the girls were sleeping soundly in their room, all but one. Yukari's eyes were still wide open. Yukari suddenly sit up from her futon and looked at the door, she then stood up and walked towards the hallway.

"I really can't sleep, I wonder why though. I know he's fine and all, but then, my heart just can't seem to settle down." These thoughts ran through Yukari's head as she was slowly closing the door of their room and looking at the other's sleeping faces.

Yukari walked down the hallway and past the hot springs, hearing the bickering of Junpei and the other guys.

"I wonder if Minato's still asleep." Yukari whispered to herself.

Yukari just stood in front of the boys' room for a few moments until she could no longer resist her curiosity and slowly opens the door to the boys' room. It was dark inside the room and tiny sound of snoring could be heard.

"Is that Minato?" Yukari thought to herself as she walked towards the futon.

To Yukari's surprise, instead of finding Minato, she sees Ken lying in the futon together with Koromaru. She the sees another futon that was ready but it was empty…

"Where is he at a time like this?" Yukari thought as she silently stepped out of the room and shut the door.

Yukari walked around the hallway, thinking that Minato was just taking a night stroll or something. She didn't find him on the floor where their room was and so she walked down and ended up staying at the lobby.

"I wonder if he's out… But then, what would he do there?" Yukari thought as she was sitting at the couch in the lobby. After a few moments, Yukari stood up and walked towards a nearby vending machine and dropped a coin in.

"Which one should I pick?" Yukari said to herself as she was browsing through the available drinks.

Minato, then, silently enters the Amagi Inn, all wet from the heavy rain. He looks around to see if anyone was there and to his surprise, he spots Yukari in front of the vending machine. Just as Yukari was picking up the can she chose, Minato said to her, "Why are you still up, Yukari?"

Yukari turned towards Minato's direction with a shocked expression on her face.

"What?" Minato asked. "Is there something on my face?" he added.

Yukari walked towards Minato and placed the can beside his face and said to him, "Silly you, you made me worry for nothing." Minato simply smiled as a reply.

"Why are you soaking wet?" Yukari asked as she was walking with Minato in the hallway.

"It's quite a long story…" Minato replied.

"Tell me next time, then." Yukari said as she was looking at Minato's face.

"Sure." Minato replied to Yukari with a smile.

The next day, it was already morning and it was time for SEES to head and see their new school and so Mitsuru has assembled everyone in the lobby.

"Yo, what's going on senpai?" Junpei asked as he was walking across the hallway towards the lobby where all the others were assembled.

"Isn't it obvious, Stupei?" Yukari exclaimed at Junpei with a teasing sort of expression.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! That is so mean Yuka-tan! It isn't like you know!" Junpei demanded.

Yukari was pissed with Junpei's feedback at her and stepped forward said, "I'm not like you, Stupei! I know it's about our new school!"

Mitsuru arrived as the two were squabbling with each other and so she walked towards the two with her arms crossed in front of her chest and stopped at their side, facing the entrance of the lobby and exclaimed in a very dignified type of tone, "My, my so you two want to pick fights despite being under my supervision."

Junpei looks at Mitsuru's way with a terrified feeling running down his spine and replied with a very obedient kind of tone, "Me? No way am I doing that, senpai."

"You did call us about the school, right senpai?" Yukari asked as she turned towards Mitsuru.

"Well, yes, Takeba. In fact, I already prepared a ride for all of us." Mitsuru exclaimed and then turned towards Ken and Koromaru, "Amada your personal ride to school will be arriving shortly, my butler will personally come here to inform you."

"Wow man! That's so cool~!" Junpei shouted in excitement.

Mitsuru faces the others and said to them, "Ours is already here, it is parked outside. Amada is taking a different ride due to differences of school."

"Man, I can't wait!" Junpei said and looked at Akihiko who was leaning his back on the lobby wall with his arms crossed at his chest and asked with a huge grin in his face, "What about you, senpai? Don't you think this is awesome?"

"Not really…" Akihiko replied with his usual expression.

"Awww! C'mon senpai!" Junpei cheered for Akihiko.

Akihiko leaned forward and demanded, "Quit it, Junpei!"

Fuuka walked towards Junpei and Akihiko and said with her soft voice, "Uhm… it's time to go now Junpei-kun, Akihiko-senpai."

The two stopped their little quarrel and went on out of the Inn with the others.

"See you later, Ken!" Yukari said as she was waving goodbye to Ken with Fuuka.

"I'll see you all later, then." Ken said as he was waving goodbye to the others with Koromaru by his side.

Inside the limousine prepared by Mitsuru(yours truly) as they ride to school.

"Woohoo!" yelled Junpei as he was leaning at the limousine's open window.

"Ugghhh, Stupei." Yukari said with an irritated face as she was sitting at the other end of the limousine beside Minato who was looking out the open window. Yukari looked at Minato's face and asked "You okay? You've been quiet ever since this morning."

Minato turned to Yukari's way and replied with a smile, "Yes."

"I wonder what our school will be like." Fuuka said as she was nervously holding her hands together between her knees.

Aigis who was sitting next to Fuuka, precisely at her left, tapped her left shoulder and said, "It'll be fine, Fuuka-san."

"Thank you." replied Fuuka with a warm, gentle smile.

As they reach the school gates, the limousine stops and SEES get off the ride.

Mitsuru comes out of the limousine and announces to SEES, "I just want to inform you of your room assignments. Obviously, me and Akihiko and I won't be coming with you, you'll be separated in groups as I requested to the principal. As Mitsuru was about to announce the pairs, Yukari was thinking to herself as she was looking at Minato, "Please pair me with him, please pair me with him." Then Mitsuru continues and announces, "Arisato and Yamagishi will be in class 3-F, Iori and Aigis will be in class 3-D, while Takeba will be in class 3-A. That was the decision that the principal and I agreed on." Just as Mitsuru finishes her statement of pairings Yukari thought to herself with a very stunned look at her face "WHAT?". Mitsuru looks at Yukari's way and exclaims, "I believe you won't be having any hard time fitting in so I decided that you will be the one without any pair Takeba."

"O-Of course, senpai." Yukari replied with quite a crooked smile of some sort.

"Thank you, Takeba." Replied Mitsuru and went on back to the limousine with Akihiko.

"You all better be good while we're gone." Akihiko pointed out to as he was looking at Junpei.

"Don't worry about a thing, senpai; I'll make sure everything is under control." Junpei boastfully exclaimed as he stepped a bit forward acting all high and mighty like.

"I'll be counting on you then, Iori," Mitsuru commented with a smirk and closed the car's window.

The limousine left and those left behind all looked at each other. Then, there was a moment of silence which was disturbed when the school bell began to ring.

"Well, there it goes. See you guys later then." Junpei said to the others and called out to Aigis and went on their way. "Oh, see you later Junpei-kun, Aigis-chan." Fuuka replied as she was waving to the two and looked back at Minato and Yukari's way that was still standing next to each other. "Uhm…I guess we'll be going too, Yukari-chan." Fuuka said as she was looking at Yukari's face. "If ever you get lonely, please drop by our classroom." Fuuka added.

"Thanks, Fuuka." Yukari replied. "We should go too or we'll be late." Yukari pointed out.

Minato nodded and he and Fuuka looked at each other and stepped on inside, Fuuka went on her way but Minato looked back at Yukari and said, "Don't worry. I'll visit you later." Yukari's face then lit up and she nodded in delight. The two went on to their classroom as well.

They separated ways as they reached the 3rd floor since their rooms goes on opposite ways. As Fuuka and Minato were about to go walk towards their classroom Minato uttered, "Go on ahead Fuuka, I'll just go to the toilet. I saw one downstairs." "Oh, okay." Fuuka replied.

As Minato was about to come down the stairs he spotted someone familiar and walked towards it, he saw it was Souji, standing outside a classroom and was looking at the classroom's label.

"I told you we'll see each other again." Minato said as he reached Souji's back.

Souji turned his way and was moved aback but instantly calmed down when he saw who it was, "Arisato-san?" Souji exclaimed. "Are you a second year too?" Souji asked.

"No… I'm a third year." Minato replied.

"Oh, then you'll be my senpai." Souji pointed out.

"I guess so… by the way, you're classroom is that way." Minato said as he was pointing his thumb to his back.

"Oh, Really? Thanks Arisato-senpai." Souji said. "I'll see you around then." Souji added and went on his way.

The late bell begins to ring…

"Oh, I forgot… that I had to use the toilet." Minato thought to himself as he was standing by the hallway.

As Souji was walking towards his classroom, which he could already see from his point of view, he thought to himself, "How did senpai know where my classroom was? Has he been here before?"

The classroom which was quite noisy suddenly turned quite as Souji enters his class, accompanied by their homeroom teacher, Mr. Morooka, who they gave a funny nickname which was King Moron, as he is so stubborn regarding the student's well being, in which in his case, he seemed to be going to way too far.

"Oh no, so I was stuck with King Moron after all." A female student at the back whispered.

"It's not only you, you know." The girl's seatmate whispered back.

"Hey quiet all of you!" The homeroom teacher shouted in an uncivilized kind of way.

Afterwards Mr. Morooka turned to Souji and announced to the class, "This is your new classmate, what was your name?"

Souji looked at Mr. Morooka and turned to his classmates and said as he bowed, "Nice to meet you all, I'm Souji, Souji Seta."

"Okay, okay enough." Mr. Morooka said as he was looking for an empty seat.

Just then, a female student who was at the third row of class and wore a green sweater with yellow stripes and had short brown hair raised her right hand and pointed out, "Sir, can he sit hear? The seat next to me is empty."

"Huh? Fine then." Bickered their homeroom teacher and then he turned to Souji and said, "You heard her, your seat's over there!"

Souji walked towards his seat and their one hell of a homeroom time finally ended but then began the hellish class of Mr. Morooka.

After the first set of their classes, it's finally time for lunch break. Students stretch up and do their thing. Female students began to chat about their teachers and new gossips and so on, as for the male students, some went to the school canteen and others stayed at the classroom and began their own chats as well.

Meanwhile Souji was still sitting in his chair and his mind was wandering off as he was looking out the classroom windows from across his seat to his left. Just then his seatmate, who is seated at his right, taps his right shoulder. It was the girl who suggested to the teacher for Souji to sit next to her.

"Hi." The girl said giving Souji a friendly wave. "I heard you're from the big city." The girl said.

"Yeah… Why?" Souji asked in reply,

"There's nothing much to see here, huh? Pretty plain for a city guy I bet. Oh! I almost forgot to introduce myself to you. I'm Chie, Chie Satonaka but you can just call me Chie." Chie said with a warm greeting smile.

Just then, another female student with a long brunette hair and is wearing a scarlet red sweater with a yellow ribbon and a scarlet red headband walked up to them, and said to Chie, "Chie, are we going to go to the canteen?" as she looks at Souji she utters, "Oh! You're the new student right? I'mYukiko, Yukiko Amagi, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Souji, Souji Seta." Souji replied.

Chie stood up and walked towards Yukiko, she then looked back at Souji and said, "Well I got to go now. See you later, Souji-kun." Chie and Yukiko left for the school canteen afterwards.

As soon as the two left, a man with red headphones around his neck and has brown hair, dressed in a regular Yasogami high uniform for sophomores stepped inside the classroom with a really disappointed face and said to himself with a big sigh, "Maybe I shouldn't speed up or maybe I shouldn't use the bike anymore." As he finished mumbling to himself, he realized that Souji was looking his way and so he walked towards him and approached him, "Hey there!" he said as he waving his right hand "You're the new guy right? I know how tough it is to be the new guy, oh by the way, the name's Yosuke, Yosuke Hanamura."

"Hello, I'm Souji, Souji Seta." Souji replied.

Suddenly, something caught Souji and Yosuke's attention, it was three female students who appears to be of the same level as them pass through Souji's classroom as they were gossiping to each other, and one girl said to her companions, "Hey, did you hear about the transfer students? They say that they are this really rich people who even came to school in a limousine." And the other girl added, "Yeah I know and say that the guy from class 3-F is really awesome. He's aura kind of ghastly but if you look at his face, he's surprisingly cool~!" and the other girl uttered, "Really? I didn't know that. I got to see him myself!"

The three girls were soon gone, Souji was still gazing outside the classroom doors, just then Yosuke said and looked at Souji, "Did you hear that?"

Souji looked at Yosuke and asked, "Hear what?"

"That gossip, of course." Yosuke pointed out with a strange grin on his face.

"What about it? You want to see them too, Hanamura-san?" Souji asked.

"Huh? Hanamura-san? Geez, you can just call me Yosuke." Yosuke replied.

"Okay, Yosuke-kun." Souji said.

"But wait I am kind of interested in that news, want to see if it's true?" Yosuke asked.

"I guess so." Souji replied. "He is curious huh, but I wonder myself who those people are." Souji thought as he and Yosuke left their classroom and headed for the third floor.

"That's the classroom, right?" Yosuke asked Souji as he looked his way and pointed towards classroom 3-F.

"I guess so." Souji replied.

Then Yosuke looked back towards the classroom and commented, "Well there sure are a lot of people like us."

Souji looked and saw a crowd in front if the classroom door; it was a group of female and male students.

"Maybe they want to see the new students too?" Souji said as he Yosuke walked closer towards the classroom, just then, the crowd broke up and a man with deep blue hair and a shy type of girl who was clinging behind the blue headed guy walked out of the classroom.

Souji took a closer look at the two who stepped out of the classroom and said, "…Arisato-senpai?" And as Minato heard Souji's voice, he turned towards him as they were standing at the hallway.

"Oh, Seta-kun, what's wrong?" Minato asked with a curious look on his face.

"Oh, nothing at all, I was just here to see the new students… Do you know them senpai?" Souji pointed out.

Just then, Yosuke stepped forward and pointed out, "Wait, wait, wait, you know each other?"

"Yeah, sort of like that." Souji replied to Yosuke.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself senpai! I'm Yosuke! Yosuke Hanamura." Yosuke greeted.

"He's my classmate." Souji added.

"That's a good thing, right? I mean you got a friend now." Minato said with a smile. "By the way, this here is Fuuka, Fuuka Yamagishi. She's a friend of mine." Minato added as he was looking at Fuuka.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Souji, Souji Seta. I'm an acquaintance of Arisato-senpai." Souji said.

"Oh! Hello." Fuuka greeted.

Just then, the school bell rang which mark the end of break time.

"See you later senpai." Souji said. "C'mon Yosuke-kun, we'll be late for class." Souji said to Yosuke as he turned away from Minato and Fuuka.

"Yeah, I sure don't want to see our teacher mad." Yosuke replied and said at Minato and Fuuka as he turned their way and waved at them, "Later senpai." Afterwards, the two went on their way.

"We should go inside too." Fuuka pointed out as soon as the two went down the stairs.

"Huh? Oh, yeah…" Minato replied. "I couldn't see Yukari, shoot!" Minato thought as he entered his classroom.

After four hours, Souji's classroom was filled with an air of boredom due to their math teacher's lecture which felt like was going on and on and on with no end to it. It was ended, much to the students' relief, by the sudden entrance of another teacher inside the classroom, headed straight towards the math teacher and whispered something to him. The teacher who just came in seemed like he is in a hurry and his movements seem kind of panicked.

"I wonder what's going on." Souji thought to himself as he was gazing at the teachers in front whose faces all seemed confused and shocked.

Just then, Chie leaned a little bit closer towards Souji and whispered to him with a worried expression on her face, "I wonder if something bad happened. What do you think, Souji?"

"I don't think so. Let's not think too hard, it may just be a school matter or something." Souji replied.

"R-Right, thanks for saying that." Chie said and leaned back to her chair.

Just then, the other teacher who just came in left the classroom in quite a hurry, then their math teacher announced to class, "Okay everyone, I have to go to a faculty meeting. All of you stay here. No one is allowed to leave the classroom until further notice." Then the teacher left the classroom and shut the door.

Some of the students were standing up and some were chatting among themselves. Chie leaned forward towards Yukiko, who was sitting in front of her in the second row and said to her, "Do you think something bad happened Yukiko?"

"I sure hope not, there might be trouble caused at the inn too." Yukiko exclaimed with a sigh.

Just then Yosuke, who was seated behind Souji stepped forward towards Chie and Yukiko and exclaimed, "Don't worry Yukiko-san. I'm pretty sure it's just some stupid prank done by someone bored or something."

Chie stood up and said to Yosuke, "How can you say that? What if something bad IS happening?"

"Calm down Chie, he didn't mean to say it like that." Yukiko said in a calm manner as she placed her hands on Chie's shoulders.

"I know. Sorry, Yosuke-kun." Chie said as she was looking at Yosuke.

"No worries." Yosuke replied.

Just then, an announcement from the school was heard saying, "All students are to leave the school premises, please head straight back home and no one is allowed to stay."

"Well… I guess we should go now." Yukiko said as she turned towards Chie, Yosuke and Souji.

The others are preparing to leave the school as well.

The students were dismissed early due to an unexplained reason, so Minato and the rest of SEES who were at the school premises decided to meet up at the school entrance and all walk home together. Junpei and Aigis who were paired up were already at the school gates and Junpei was energetically waiting for the others.

"I wonder what the dismissal is about." Aigis said to Junpei as she was looking at the other students walking out of the school entrance.

It's probably just some stupid reason." Junpei replied to Aigis.

"Maybe so, but it still bothers me…" Aigis said with a sigh.

"Forget about it, everything will be just fine, c'mon, we're SEES, remember?" Junpei said with a grin on his face.

Just then, Yukari dashed right through Junpei and Aigis. Junpei and Aigis saw her and so Junpei ran and patted Yukari's r right shoulder and said to her, "Hey Yuka-tan, the others aren't here yet. You can wait with me and Aigis there."

Yukari looked at him with angry eyes and yelled at his face, "Stupei!" and immediately left right afterwards.

"Huh? What'd I do?" Junpei said with a very confused look on his face.

And right after, Fuuka stepped out and joined Aigis who was still standing near the school gates.

"What happened, Aigis-chan?" Fuuka asked Aigis with a worried look on her face.

"I do not know myself. Yukari-san just dashed off that way." Aigis replied as she was pointing the direction Yukari ran off to.

Suddenly, Minato stepped in front of Fuuka and Aigis and exclaimed, "That way, right? You guys go on ahead; I'll take care of Yukari."

Junpei walked up to Minato and asked, "Did you two fight, man? She was so freaking angry."

Minato looked at Junpei as he was catching his breath and said to him, "I'll explain later, take care of Fuuka and Aigis." And left to catch up to Yukari right afterwards.

Junpei walked up to Fuuka and Aigis and stopped at the middle of them and said with his strange, uncalled for pose, "Well, I guess I'm going to take care of the ladies."

Fuuka explained to Junpei, "Oh! Junpei-kun, we still need to drop by a store and it may take a while, I suppose you should go on ahead back to the inn. Don't worry about us, we'll be just fine."

"Huh?" Junpei said with an astonished look in his face.

"We'll see you later then, Junpei-kun." Fuuka takes Aigis with her and they take their leave.

"Huh?" Junpei says with an astonished look on his face still.

Meanwhile, at the riverbank, where Yukari dashed off to with her pouty face and non-stop with her feet stomping real hard to the ground, Minato, who was running behind Yukari, quite a ways away called out to her, "C'mon, will you please wait for me!"

"Hmph!" Yukari snubbed without even looking at Minato's way.

Finally, Minato put an extra boost to his speed and caught up to Yukari, held her right hand and said to her, "I'm sorry…" Yukari looked at him and shouted back, "Why didn't you come see me? You know I was waiting for you! I didn't even get to eat! You-" but Yukari's shouting was stopped as she felt Minato's lips softly land on her cold cheek. Yukari was all silent and Minato leaned backwards after a while and said, "Are you still mad?"

"No… I wasn't mad, stupid. I was…" Yukari turned back and continued with her statement, "jealous…"

Minato's face turned from depressed to confused, "Jealous? Of who, I wasn't with any girl except Fuuka that time."

"Not Fuuka, I get that but, you…you were talking to some GUY outside your classroom instead of going to my class, so I…" Yukari replied as she still remained to look back at Minato.

Minato slowly stepped forward towards Yukari and held her in his arms and gently patted her head, "Aww, My cute Yukari is jealous."

"Shut up!" Yukari shouted and glared at Minato, but as she looked at him, she saw a smiling face.

"Don't worry; I won't leave you alone again." Minato said as he held Yukari again in his arms.

"You promise?" Yukari asked.

"Yeah." Minato replied.

As they let go of each other, Yukari's face began to seem worried and so Minato asked, "Is something wrong, Yukari?"

"Do the others know the way back?" Yukari asked Minato,

"Well, I do and we were together so I didn't bother asking them although I think Aigis asked Mitsuru-senpai for a copy of the town map." Minato replied.

"Well, I'm not really worried about Aigis-chan and Fuuka is probably with her and I do know that this place is too small for you to memorize." Yukari pointed out.

"But too big for Junpei to memorize?" Minato pointed out.

"Exactly." Yukari replied.

"Well, he's with Fuuka and Aigis, so maybe he's okay." Minato said.

"I guess so, then maybe we should go on ahead." Yukari suggested and Minato nod in reply and so the two headed back to the inn.

Just then, Junpei Iori, who happened to have been left behind, is lost in his way because he went to the right turn thinking, "They all left me again? I sure as hell am not going to follow them!" and went on his way.

"I'm not lost!" Junpei shouted with extreme confidence as he was walking down an alley with no one else passing through. Junpei started looking up at the houses around him and said to himself as he kept going on his way, "Sure are nice houses for countryside like this." Just then, he almost tripped because he accidentally stepped on his shoe lace on and yelled, "AHHHH! Help me!". "Shit," Junpei said afterwards and held on a nearby pole and was raising his right leg to tie his shoe lace. Suddenly he felt something wet touch his skin, exactly the back of his neck.

"What the?" Junpei said as he tried to feel with his palm what it was and when he looked at his right palm, it was a red liquid and he thought, "Where did this come from?" due to his curiosity he looked up and saw feet hanging up. Junpei's eyes grew larger and larger, his mouth was hanging open and was fright climbing up his spine.

"#$$^#^%^!^&#*!&#&*!&(#*&(!(*!(*()(!&#!^%!" Junpei shouted at the top of his lungs as he continued to stare at the thing that was hanging at the telephone line, it was…a dead body.

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**

A/N: Hope you guys liked it, and if my sis here doesn't go hiatus on me, the next chapter will be up soon.

***: *mashes Empyrea with a giant hammer* Revenge, hehe. *turns to readers* Well see you all in next chapter.


End file.
